This application is a continuation of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/428,708, filed Oct. 28, 1999 now U.S. Pat. No. 6,387,024, entitled “Device and Method for Kinesiologically Correct Exercise and Rehabilitation, which is currently pending. The invention refers to the invention disclosed in the provisional application of Jonathan H. Monti for an “Exercise and Rehabilitation Device”, Ser. No. 60/019,378, filed Jun. 5, 1996, the provisional application of Jonathan H. Monti for an “Assisted Push-Up Exercise Device”, Ser. No. 60/036,861, filed Feb. 3, 1997, and the application is a continuation in part of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/869,048,filed on Jun. 4, 1997, which is now abandoned.